


It was really inconsiderate for you to steal the color blue

by 123Beans



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, This is literally just me procrastinating my English final
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Beans/pseuds/123Beans
Summary: Damian hated soulmates. Somewhere out there he knew that some smug person was keeping the color blue from him. What a jerk.(Soulmate eye color AU!)
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 54
Kudos: 447
Collections: miraculous ladybug stories





	1. Chapter One: the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Basically you can’t see the color of your soulmates eyes until you touch them for the first time. You can see other colors related to it, but not any version of just that color. Enjoy this dumpster fire.

Damian was almost never confused. The rare occurrence of something eluding his intellect would end in one of two ways. The first option for Damian and his confusion led to his immediate obsession with researching and understanding the subject of confusion. The second option was the far more common reaction, Damian would simply avoid the subject of confusion and hate it with all of the rage of an angsty Robin.

This second option full of rage and unreasonable hatred was directed specifically towards soulmates.

When Damian was raised by the league of assassins, yes they told him what soulmates were but they didn’t actually explain. Growing up, all Damian knew was that there was a specific person in the world with blue eyes. He wouldn’t see blue until he touched that person. And when he found this person with blue eyes, they were his target.

However once Damian moved in with his father, he was given a new idea of soulmates. Dick explained that a soulmate was your match, whether it be platonic or romantic. Dick elaborated that the eye color of your soulmate was the color missing from your life, and when you touched for the first time you would suddenly be able to see the color.

Damian didn’t like Dick’s definition of soulmates.

After all, Damian didn’t like people. The idea of someone out there selfishly hoarding the color blue confused him. So he took the second option for his confusion and decided that soulmates were worthless.

Nine years passed and Damian still hated soulmates. He hated that he couldn’t see the color blue. He hated that he didn’t know who this soulmate was. He hated that he might have a romantic soulmate. He hated that he might have a platonic soulmate. But most of all, he hated that no one else seemed to hate soulmates.

His hatred of soulmates was common knowledge, but that didn’t stop people from trying to touch him in the hope to be the soulmate of Damian Wayne, specifically at charity gala’s such as the one he was currently attending.

Damian stood off to the side of the event, his father was in the midst of the crowds and charming at least half a dozen old rich people. Drake and Grayson were together with a smaller group. Todd and Cass were eating at a table with a young man that kept trying to flirt with Cass, and both Todd and Cass seemed close to murder. Damian wanted to see this.

Right as Damian started heading over to help Todd and Cass deal with the flirtatious young man, he heard a distinct voice. A young woman’s voice to be exact.

“I swear if one more person brings up soulmates tonight, I might actually hurt them”

Damian almost gave himself whiplash from the speed at which he turned towards the voice.

The young woman he had heard was barely decent looking. She had extremely long auburn hair, ridiculous fake eyelashes, and she was wearing a green strapless dress covered with glitter. She was walking closer to him while talking with a friend.

She scoffed, “I mean honestly, the next creepy old guy that asks if I have soulmate will face my wrath”

Her friend smiled,“Pop off queen”

“I’m just so tired of soulmates ya know? I kind of hate them”

Damian almost stopped scowling, maybe he might be able to tolerate this girl despite her obvious hair extensions. Father would alsok praise him for seeking out conversation with someone his age.

As he approached, the two girls exchanged a quick look. That didn’t bode well for him. After all, the specific breed of females at these events always exchanged THAT look when they had made a plan to talk with a rich young man and said plan was working.

Damian knew he was walking into a formulated trap now. These young women had purposefully walked by him while discussing a fake hatred of soulmates, knowing he would hear and approach them. Many people had tried this method to approach him, but very few had been as convincing as this girl and her friend.

As much as Damian wanted to turn around and avoid the young women all together, he felt the gaze of his father on his back. Great. If his father was watching then Damian was expected to maintain his course and socialize. What a nightmare.

The two girls tried to maintain their conversation as if they hadn’t seen Damian, but obviously they failed. The hair extensions one kept glancing at him and started to smile slyly.

Damian approached the pair, “excuse me ladies but I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation,” the two girls shared THAT look again so he continued, “I must ask though, what were you planning to achieve?”

The one girl laughed nervously and looked at her friend, who was also wearing a dress drowning in glitter, this dress was a strange shade of red. They looked like cheap christmas ornaments. Ridiculous.

Green dress girl laughed nervously again but tried to mask her confusion, “I’m sorry, what do you mean?”  
Damian raised an eyebrow, “you know exactly what I mean, but I will rephrase in case your simpleton brain couldn’t comprehend it,” Red dress girl scoffed but Damian continued, “By attempting to appeal to my widely known hatred of soulmates, what were you hoping would happen? After all you couldn’t possibly be my soulmate as your dress is green”

Realization dawned on the green girl’s face, Damian’s eyes were green. And she obviously could see the color as her makeup matched her dress perfectly.

The red girl gave an unconvincing laugh, trying to alleviate the tension. Red girl glanced at the green girl's dress and quickly tried to pat Damian’s shoulder in a forced attempt at being friendly and to test her own luck. Damian scoffed and side stepped away before she made contact, “Don’t even try”

Green girl glared at Damian and the red girl before she turned her full attention to the red girl. She grabbed red girl’s arm and quickly dragged her away, Damian heard hushed snippets of conversation around the lines of “curse my luck”, or “how did we not know his eyes were green”, and Damian’s personal favorite, “I can’t believe you tried to see if he was your soulmate when we specifically tried to see if he was MY soulmate”

Damian scoffed, all of these girls were the same. They were vain, vapid, and desperate. He had seen more than one cat fight break out over failed attempts to touch him, and quite frankly he was over it.

He looked over to Todd and Cass’s table, making eye contact with Cass who was actually ready to injure the young man that was still flirting with her. Todd looked equally ready to hurt the young man, but Todd’s hand was actually inching closer to the hidden pistol he kept in his suit. Father probably wouldn’t approve of one of his son’s shooting someone at a gala, so Damian started heading over to the table.

He got about halfway there when he ran into a young woman. Literally. The woman was sprinting at full speed and laughing. She turned her head for a second to look at the person running after her and promptly hit Damian with so much force she basically tackled him.

To say that Damian was surprised would be an understatement, Damian had a solid center of gravity and he was pure muscle. The sheer amount of force the young woman must have had to knock him over...

“Oh I’m so sorry Monsieur! Let me help you up!”

Damian was thrown out of his thoughts by the woman’s voice, her words surrounded by a thick french accent. She had already scrambled up and was holding out a hand for him. He glared at her and stood up on his own, dusting off his suit, “Be grateful neither of us sustained damage, miss”

She giggled, “I apologize, I’m very clumsy and my pursuers were relentless”

Damian looked around to see what pursuers she was referring to and saw a small group of children panting heavily from running. There were a few children who looked familiar to Damian, and he recognized them as children and grandchildren of different millionaires and billionaires. A few of the children were talking in hushed whispers and giggling as they kept looking between Damian and the young woman.

Damian brushed off his suit once more, “There was no harm done, so no need to apologize. I was simply caught off guard”

The young woman blushed a bit and her smile was blinding, “I’m Marinette by the way”

She held out her hand again, “and you are?”

Damian refrained from showing any surprise on his face, most people recognized him immediately. He took her hand, “Damian”

“Well monsieur Damian, it was a pleasure. But unless you wish to join our game, I must bid you adieu”

Damian shook his head, “I would not wish to bring shame and disappointment to these children as there is no possibility they could ever catch me”

Marinette laughed brightly, “I bet they could surprise you, but I see your point. Maybe we will bump into each other in the future, adieu Damian!”

And with that she was running again, the children giving chase. As she ran, Damian caught a glimpse of her shoes. High heels. At least four inches. And they were a pretty shade of purple he wasn’t familiar with. Impressive, the only women he knew that could run that well in heels and a floor length gown were all superheroes.

He watched as Marinette ran, letting children catch up to her periodically to keep their spirits up. What an interesting girl.


	2. Chapter twoooo!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian is dumb. That’s it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH I DIDNT EXPECT THIS TO DO SO WELL! Thank you all so much! I haven’t felt this inspired for my writing in yEARS!! Okay thank you for reading!

When Damian first moved in with Bruce, he had heard stories about soulmates who didn’t realize they had met their soulmate because they didn’t recognize the color at first. Damian had always thought those stories were ridiculous. What kind of idiot couldn’t tell when they could suddenly see a color? So at the age of eleven, Damian decided that if he ever met his soulmate, he wouldn’t be one of the idiots that didn’t recognize the new color.  
\---  
Damian woke up the morning after the gala with an unreasonable headache. His eyes were hurting the minute he woke up. His light gray curtains looked like a weird white purple color and his eyes were straining looking at them. He growled under his breath as he put a shirt on, what a horrible start to an already terrible day. 

As Damian groggily headed downstairs for breakfast, he felt a figure jump over his head as Dick did a frontflip over Damian. Freaking morning people. Showoff. 

Due to Damian’s bad mood, Damian decided to ignore the fact that technically he was also a morning person.

A bright smile lit up Dick’s face, “Whats up baby bird?” 

Damian rolled his eyes, and growled, “you’re a pain”

“But that's why you love me” 

Dick winked and decided to be even more extra by going into a handstand and walking down the rest of the stairs on his hands. 

When Damian finally made his way to the kitchen for breakfast, he frowned as his headache grew from simply stepping into the room. Like Damian’s curtains, the wall had a strange hue that Damian wasn’t familiar with.

Tim was already in the kitchen drinking his coffee straight from the jug, which was a surprisingly normal occurrence. Staring at the room, Damian squinted, “Drake, did father repaint the walls'' 

Tim made eye contact with Damian, his eye bags big enough to be Mary Poppins purse, “No, of course not you freak” 

A third voice entered the room, “you’re civil today Tim, normally you’ve thrown something at Demon Spawn by this point”

Tim glared while Damian scoffed, “I might hurt you Todd”

Jason smirked and ruffled Damian’s hair, and then swiftly avoided the punch Damian threw at him. 

Damian threw his best death glare at Jason, but upon eye contact noticed that his eyes looked different. Why was everything weirdly purple today? Damian was too tired for this. 

Jason raised an eyebrow as Damian continued to stare at his eyes in confusion, “Demon Spawn I know I’m gorgeous but what are you doing”  
Damian in response punched Jason’s nose. 

The only thing keeping the two from full out attacking each other was that Alfred walked in the room. No one messed around when Alfred was around. 

After breakfast had somehow gone by without Damian breaking Jason’s arm, they all went their separate ways to do whatever they needed to do.

Damian was getting dressed after his shower when he realized that his favorite black turtleneck looked purplish too. Well not quite purplish but just different. Nothing looked right and Damian had to refrain from punching something. After all, not only was his headache killing him but now he was questioning how he had never noticed the color of his turtleneck. 

After staring at the turtleneck for twenty minutes, Damian needed to get out of the house. Almost immediately, Titus rammed into Damian with a leash in his mouth. 

As he got his large hound ready, Dick emerged from the corner fully dressed and bursting with energy, “HI BABY BIRD ARE YOU GOING TO THE PARK? I’M COMING WITH” 

Damian sighed, “Whatever grayson, just don’t try to do acrobatics on Titus this time”

“OKAY”

“Tch- you’re energy is exhausting”

“YOU LOVE ME”

“That’s debatable” 

“WE SHOULD WALK TO THE PARK” 

“Are you kidding it’s seven miles away”

“NO I’M NOT, IT’LL BE FUN”

“I’m not winning this, am I”

“NOPE”

“I hate you”

\---

Seven miles later and they finally made it to the park. Grayson immediately started climbing trees. 

The fully grown adult Damian reluctantly called brother yelled from a tree, “Hey Babybird, look at me!!”

Damian begrudgingly looked up at Grayson’s position in the tallest tree, when he froze.

“Grayson,” Damian growled.

“Yeah?”

Damian squinted and pointed to the sky, “What the frick is that”

Dick glanced where Damian was pointing and frowned, “uhhh thats the sky”

“What color is it Grayson”

“Are you feeling okay?”

“WHAT COLOR IS IT GRAYSON” 

Dick was taken aback, “okay geez geez, it’s blue”

Damian scowled, “it’s BLUE?!”

Dick looked confused, “yes?”

It was official, Damian was cursed. 

Damian continued to glare at the sky when Dick’s eyes lit up, “hold on hold on, Damian did you meet your soulmate”

Damian could have beaten the Flash with the speed he climbed the tree, and promptly punched Dick in the face, “Don’t be an idiot Grayson, I haven’t even touched anyone who wasn’t family in the last 24 hours”

Dick wiggled his eyebrows, “what about the gala huh?”

Damian growled, “not even then”

Dick looked far too smug for Damian’s liking, “are you sure babybird”

Despite Damian’s pride, he thought back to any touch from the gala, there were of course the two girls in the glitter dress but they didn’t touch him. He had made sure of that. 

No one else had even come close to him last night.

Wait. There had been the girl that tackled him. Other than his family, she was the only one who had been in contact with Damian.

Groaning, Damian facepalmed with so much force he almost fell out of the tree. Dick started bouncing excitedly, “Ooh that means there was someone!!” 

Dick’s grin rivaled that of the chesire cat, “so who was it, were they cute? How did you meet them? Was it love at first sight-”

Damian cut off the rambling man, “for your information, she tackled me playing a game with children. She had a french accent. That’s all I know.”

Dick started giggling excitedly, “ohmygosh that’s so cute, she’s french too??”

Damian pushed his brother out of the tree. 

Sadly Dick was athletically gifted and managed to grab another branch to prevent himself from falling to the ground

Damian seethed “Piss off Grayson, I don’t think I’ll ever see her again so shut up”

Dick grinned smugly from his branch, “You do realize I have access to the guest list from the gala and I can find who she is and arrange for you to meet again”

Right before Damian could attempt to kick his brother out of the tree again, a soft feminine voice interrupted them. A voice with a very heavy french accent. 

“Excuse me monsieurs, is this your dog? I found him by the fountain about half a kilometer away”

Damian’s blood ran cold. He recognized that voice. No. She couldn’t be here. Not with Grayson right there. Not with Grayson KNOWING that Damian’s newly discovered soulmate was french. Crap. 

Dick’s eyes were basically sparkling, “is...is that her??” he whispered in glee. Damian ferociously shook his head, but his brother knew him too well.

Dick grinned in triumph and dropped out of the tree, “Howdy miss! That’s Titus, he’s actually my brother’s dog”

Marinette responded cheerfully, “well he’s a beautiful dog, I was worried he had gotten lost until I saw you almost fall out of the tree”

Dick laughed, “that’s my little brother for ya. Hey Damian, come say hi!”

Damian muttered under his breath, swearing that he would get revenge on his brother for this humiliation. Damian quickly climbed down and dropped out of the tree. 

Marinette’s eyes widened in excitement, “Monsieur Damian! I was hoping I’d be able to see you again,” she tilted her head and smiled, “after all, I do believe we’re soulmates”

Damian rolled his eyes, “that would explain why the sky suddenly gained color,” he deadpanned.

She laughed loudly, “You are quite funny, non? I must say thank you for allowing me to experience green. It has been quite a pain to not see one color as a fashion designer. I will be honest though,” she started to blush in embarrassment, “I could not fully recognize the color at first. I only realized I could see green when I got to this park about an hour ago.”

Damian started to speak when he was interrupted by Dick, “Nah don’t worry, Damian realized he could see blue about five minutes ago”

“Grayson!” Damian hissed

Marinette giggled, “Well we are quite the observant pair, aren’t we? I know we just met but I would love if we could spend some time together before I fly back to Paris”

Despite Damian’s dislike of having a soulmate, his heart sunk a little at her words, “You live in Paris?”

She nodded once more, “Oui, I flew here to America for business this month. I fly home in two and a half weeks”

Damian just nodded, taking in the information. 

Thankfully, Dick decided to jump back into the conversation, “Before I ask more about your business in America, I believe some introductions are in order”

Marinette blushed, “Oh my, you are correct! I forgot to introduce myself, and Damian I do believe that you forgot to introduce your brother” She gave him a pointed look and he couldn’t help but sigh, Damian gestured vaguely at the two “Marinette, Grayson. Grayson, Marinette.” 

Dick put out his hand, “Nice to meet you, but I actually go by Dick”

Marinette looked at Dick with surprise and shock in her eyes, “you want me to call you….Dick?”

Dick laughed, “Yeah, it’s an old timey english name so you aren’t being offensive at all”

Marinette scrunched her nose, “This gives me yet another reason to hate English,” she muttered under her breath.

Dick grinned, “yeah that’s understandable”

Marinette started fixing her ponytail as she started a conversation with Dick, and Damian couldn’t help but notice the hair framing her face, or more specifically framing her eyes-

Oh.

Her eyes.

Blue.

So far blue had just seemed like an annoyance. 

But if Damian had known that blue could be so beautiful, he would have tracked Marinette down to see it sooner.

As Damian stared straight at her eyes he thought back to that morning. Jason’s eyes. They had looked weird. And it was because Jason’s eyes were blue. 

But they weren’t Marinette blue. No, Marinette blue was the most incredible thing he had ever seen. Jason had had a weird faded blue that Damian hadn’t recognized, but Marinette’s eyes gave him the perfect image of blue.

“-mian, damian, EARTH TO DAMIAN”

He jumped at the sudden noise, and looked between Dick and Marinette in confusion. Had he really zoned out? Marinette was bright red and Dick was putting his phone in his back pocket with a smug grin, “I’ve never seen you smile like that babybird”

Damian frowned at Dick, “hold on what?”

Dick’s grin somehow expanded, “you should be getting a text on the family chat any second now”

True to his word, Damian got a notification almost immediately.

Damian pulled out his phone to look at the message from Dick, a picture was attached and all it said was “guys damian found his soulmate!”

The picture was simple enough. It was Damian gazing at Marinette, with wide eyes and a small smile of awe. 

Damian could feel himself blushing, until he and Marinette were both bright red. 

“Uhm,” Damian cleared his throat, “I do apologize Marinette”

She smiled nervously, “You are fine, Damian” 

Damian turned to glare at Dick, who was quite clearly enjoying this awkward interaction. 

Marinette was the first one to break the silence, “Well Damian, did you hear anything I told Dick?”

Damian felt himself start blushing again, “I’m afraid I did not, Marinette”

She smiled gently, “That is alright, I do not mind repeating myself”, she gestured towards Dick, “As I was telling your brother, I am in America to discuss collaborations with my brand and a major business company”

Damian quirked an eyebrow, “What’s your brand?”

Marinette’s eyes brightened a bit at this, “I was just about to tell Dick, but I run an exclusive fashion brand called MDC. I mainly make high end items for celebrity clients, but I would love to design a line of affordable street clothing that’s functional for big cities. That is actually why I am here in Gotham, I am meeting with Timothy Drake from Wayne Enterprises to begin a collaboration for the process of making the street clothing line.” 

She giggled a bit, “It turns out that he’s a fan of mine. Which is why I was at the gala last night, I was supposed to officially meet him there but I could not find him”

Dick cut in, “Wait YOU’RE the independent designer that Timmy hasn’t stopped babbling about?”

She looked confused, “Timmy?”

Damian answered before Dick could make a fool of himself, “Tim Drake, or Timmy as Grayson called him, happens to be our brother”

Marinette pointed at the two, “wait, you are his brother? But that would make you Waynes?”

Dick nodded, “Yup! You got it”

She went pale, which was a very distinct change from her previous bright red, “Oh dear you’re Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne. I TACKLED Damian Wayne, I mean sure you’re my soulmate but how embarrassing? Oh non you probably won’t EVER want to see me again”

Marionette started rambling in French at a rate that neither Dick nor Damian could follow. 

Damian found it slightly endearing. 

No. 

No. 

No, there was no way Damian thought that. Damian hated soulmates. In fact he shouldn’t be giving this girl any attention. He had a REPUTATION and a sense of PRIDE. 

So why did he find her...interesting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to scream at me in the comments. And if you have any questions feel free to scream them as well haha. Thanks you guys!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she meets the fam bam :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! Okay here’s the thing, I’m so incredibly busy with school, work, and other sctuff that I don’t have a ton of time to work on this. So I was originally planning on only having three chapters, but I’ve now upped it to four so I can give this to you now. I haven’t really read through it so I might make some edits later, but I hope you enjoy!

Three hours. Marinette had been at the park for three hours. She would have stayed even longer but she had an alarm on her phone go off, reminding her to head back to the hotel.

The night before she had set a series of reminders for the day. First, wake up and go on a run to the local park, maybe stop by a few local shops. Second, go back to the hotel to get ready for the day. Third, go to her afternoon lunch meeting with Timothy Drake. And fourth, start the ACTUAL discussion meeting with Drake over the fashion line. 

None of her alarms had prepared her for the shock she experienced upon getting to the park. 

Marinette wasn’t normally oblivious beyond belief, but it happened enough that when she got to the park and saw that grass was GREEN, she wanted to slap herself for not realizing she could see green sooner. 

She ran a few miles around the park while processing the new information, after all she had been in contact with a countless number of people at the gala last night. 

Shaking hands left and right, she had met so many people. She had TOUCHED so many people. 

However as she thought back on each person, the one face that kept circling back was Damian’s. The man she had rugby tackled while playing with the kids at the gala. And with Marinette’s luck, he was probably her soulmate. 

Soulmate. 

She actually found her soulmate.

Marinette didn’t know how to feel about that. 

Growing up, she had always adored her parents and their soulbond. As a six year old, she had been so excited to one day meet her one true love. Or her one true friend. She didn’t care if her bond was romantic or platonic, she just wanted her soulmate.

However after some...fun...experiences in middle school with bullies and betrayal, she wanted a platonic bond more than anything. She didn’t care about love, love was dead to her. Marinette just wanted a friend. And while she had Tikki, that wasn’t a replacement for human relationships. 

Once Marinette reached high school, she had had enough of soulmates. She was tired of hearing about soulmates, she was tired of seeing other people with their soulmates, and most of all she was tired of being a fashion designer that couldn’t see GREEN. 

So Marinette decided after she graduated that she would find her soulmate, acquire the ability to see green, and then part ways with said soulmate. 

But despite her insistence that she didn’t want a soulmate, she could still feel the hope in her heart that her soulmate wouldn’t let her leave.

All of her conflicting thoughts on soulmates were brought into full force during her run at the park, and she couldn’t help but feel a little ashamed that the one person she found attractive at the gala, was the man she hoped was her soulmate. 

He had said his name was Damian. She liked his name. She also liked his face. 

She continued to run by the park’s fountain as she tried to remember every detail about Damian, until an incredibly large dog started running next to her. She stopped to pet the dog, and while scratching it’s enormous neck, she read it’s collar. Titus. 

As she pet the dog, she started talking to him, “Well Titus where are your owners?”

Titus barked and started walking to a cluster of trees, Marinette quickly followed. 

As she and Titus got closer she heard yelling in a tree, and suddenly she saw a pair of legs dangling out of said tree. Titus sat down and looked at the legs, so Marinette called out, “Excuse me monsieurs, is this your dog? I found him by the fountain about half a kilometer away”

\---

Two hours later and Marinette still wasn’t sure what to think of her soulmate and his brother. She very much enjoyed their company, and Damian was scarily good looking in turtleneck sweaters. However, she wasn’t thrilled that her soulmate happened to be a Wayne, Damian Wayne no less. 

Marinette was no stranger to celebrity gossip, and it was a well known fact that Damian Wayne hated soulmates. 

But if he hated soulmates, why had she and Dick caught him staring at her with the cutest smile she had ever seen?

She hadn’t realized how much time she had spent with the pair until her alarm telling her to go back to her hotel went off. And neither brother seemed ready to say au revoir. So they walked with her. They walked the three miles to her hotel. 

Once she had exchanged numbers with both boys, (and been added to a family group chat that apparently had everyone in their family except Damian) she headed back to her hotel room to process everything that had happened. 

She showered and got dressed, pulling on a simple power outfit with knee high black boots, a black and white gingham pencil skirt, and a dark red blouse. She had a meeting with Timothy Drake, and her outfit screamed power and business.

She felt prepared for anything her lunch meeting might hold. Prepared for anything except entering the cafe to meet with Timothy. She arrived ten minutes early. And she was just staring at the cafe door, feet stuck in place. 

After five minutes, she finally gathered the courage to enter and was greeted by two familiar faces. Dick and Damian were sitting at a booth with Timothy. And there were two other people with them.

One of the two was a man with a shocking tuft of white hair, the other was a girl with dark hair that matched all the men at the table. Presumably Jason Todd and Cassandra Cain. So Marinette was meeting the family for lunch. Great. 

Dick was the first to notice Marinette and with a grin and a wave, he successfully drew everyone’s attention towards her. She shyly waved a bit and walked over. Once she got close enough to the table, all of the boys started talking at her. 

Timothy: I’m sorry about them, they invited themselves

Jason: SO YOU’RE THE UNFORTUNATE SOUL STUCK WITH DEMON SPAWN? RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN

Dick: HI MARINETTE

Damian: I was forced to be here

Dick left his seat in the booth and unceremoniously shoved Marinette into the booth, she was squished between Damian and Dick. The other side of the table had Jason, Timothy, and Cassandra. She was lucky enough to be directly across from Timothy so maybe the meeting wouldn’t be a complete failure. 

As she took in the seating arrangement, she decided to ignore the fact that she was right next to Damian. RIGHT NEXT TO HIM. 

Tim took a deep breath and held his hand out over the table, “I really am sorry about this Miss Dupain-Cheng, I made the mistake of telling Jason I was meeting with you after Dick sent the picture to everyone. Cass came to keep Jason in line. As you’ve gathered, I’m Tim Drake”

Marinette shook his hand, “It is nice to officially meet you Monsieur Drake”

He groaned, “Please call me Tim, it makes my life much easier”

She smiled, “of course Tim, in that case you must call me Marinette” 

Jason grabbed Marinette’s hand from Tim’s grasp, “Howdy, I’m Jason. Quick question, how did you meet Demon spawn-OUCH, I mean Damian, and not run away screaming?”

Marinette raised an eyebrow at Jason’s outburst of pain until she looked at Damian and saw him glaring at the man with the intensity of a thousand suns. 

She cleared her throat a bit, “Well I was already running when I met him last night and this morning. Last night I tackled him by accident and this morning I was out running when Titus found me”

Jason started grinning, “I’m sorry did you say you tackled him?”

Marinette nodded, “Yes, I was playing a game with the children at the gala and I knocked him over.”

Marinette could now feel the glare of Damian directed at her, she turned her head and made eye contact with him. Immediately he looked away and scoffed. 

Jason watched the interaction and his eyes widened as he yelled, “WHAT THE CUSS, DEMON SPAWN ARE YOU BLUSHING?!”

Damian hissed.

Tim, Cassandra, and Dick all yelled at the same time, “HE’S WHAT?” 

Dick’s grin was contagious, “Seeing him blush once today was priceless but TWICE??”

After the initial shock, in a very soft voice Cassandra spoke up, “Jason did you say what the cuss?”

Jason pouted a bit, “Alfred’s making me keep a swear jar, and that man somehow always knows if I swear”

The siblings were all bickering and making fun of Jason until the waitress came to take their order. The Wayne’s all went silent and spoke at the same time, “The usual”

The waitress wrote something down and started to walk away until she saw Marinette, “Boys, did Bruce adopt another one?”

Jason, Dick, and Tim all started talking at the same time until the waitress cut them off and turned towards Cassandra, “Cassie dear, short answer?” 

Cassandra smiled, “No, business partner and Damian’s soulmate”

The waitress laughed loudly, “Damian’s?! Ha! Good luck kiddo,” she winked at Marinette, “What can I get for you, dear?”

Marinette sat there for a second, “oh uhm, I guess I’ll have the vegetable mac and cheese” 

The waitress scribbled it down, “Alright, I’ll bring over the coffee and some mugs in a minute.”

Once she left, the Waynes started talking all at once again. When the waitress returned, Jason was throwing sugar packets at Tim, Damian was sulking, Cassandra was signing with Dick, and Tim was at least trying to talk to Marinette through the onslaught of sugar packets.  
The waitress put two full jugs of coffee on the table, a full bottle of creamer, a bowl with more sugar packets, and four mugs. Marinette squinted at the four mugs.

She was about to question the amount when Tim took one jug for himself. Dick took a mug and only filled it halfway with coffee. The other half, he poured creamer in and added at least four sugar packets. Jason’s coffee had a decent amount of creamer but zero sugar. Cass simply added one sugar packet. So the last mug was presumably for Marinette. 

She suspiciously took the mug and made her coffee like a normal person, a small amount of creamer and one sugar. 

Damian just kept sulking, which made her laugh a bit. What interesting people. What interesting COFFEE.

She did find it amazing just how much you could tell about a person by the way they took their coffee. 

And honestly, despite the chaos of a simple cafe trip, she could see herself enjoying the company of these people. They felt...safe.

And heaven knows how much that meant to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this story, and if you don’t that’s okay too! I understand if the writing isn’t super consistent, but please keep in mind that I write this in my study period randomly. Anyhow thanks, luv ya, stay hydrated!  
> Also pls leave a comment because they make me so happy :)


End file.
